The Reality of a Dream
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Daydreams can express the reality of your feelings, so what does that say for Hermione when she tries out the Weasley Twins' patented daydream charm? Head Boy!Draco and Head Girl!Hermione


**A/N: Written for The Houses Competition Forum run by MoonlightForgotten**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Patented Daydream Charm**

 **Word Count: 1,265. Enjoy!**

* * *

The spacious common room was decorated with gold drapes and silver stitching. Dark mahogany wood furniture cushioned with wine, plush material. The fire in the fireplace roared with life, but unfortunately, it wouldn't be heard over the commotion mere feet away.

"All I ask is that you actually arrive on time!" Hermione exclaimed with her hands on her hips; the expression on her face screamed irritation. "If you arrived on time, we wouldn't have to patrol the halls longer!"

Draco had his arms stretched casually on the arm and center of the sofa while his legs were crossed across the pillows. He looked at the standing Head Girl through his lashes.

"Might I suggest that we don't search every _nook and cranny_ , and I'll try to arrive on time," he drawled.

Hermione removed her hands from her hips and clenched them into fists, "Might I _suggest_ that if you were on time, I wouldn't have to make sure that no one gave us the slip."

"I highly doubt that someone would be hiding because we're mere minutes late," Draco retorted.

"Mere minutes?! Malfoy you're always half an hour late! Shagging no doubt," Hermione shouted, wanting to punch him. Since she couldn't due to lack of advantage, Hermione folded her arms up instead and lifted her chin in defiance.

Draco chuckled smugly, "Listening in on the fun, Granger?"

Hermione scoffed, "Hardly. You leave your repulsive evidence around to be found _purposely_. It's improper to prove your masculinity in that manner," she continued while quirking up a brow, "Maybe you're really compensating for something you lack."

Uncrossing his legs and swinging them to the front, Draco placed his hands on his lap and stood up. He moved to stand in front of Hermione, leaving a small distance in front of him. His eyes were narrow as he stared Hermione down.

"So you're telling me, that I, _the Draco Malfoy_ lacks masculinity in the bedroom?" He questioned.

Hermione didn't falter in front of him, but she internally cursed under her breath at the jab she gave; it was the wrong thing to use against him. The rumor mill around Hogwarts did not disappoint with whispers of Draco's escapades once his name cleared up. The others Gryffindor girls at the table during meals wouldn't shut up about it, so Hermione heard the brunt of it before she retired to her sanctuary.

She couldn't back down, especially not now. So she gave a nonchalant shrug, "You know what they say, Malfoy; if the shoe fits."

Draco looked down briefly with a dark chuckle before looking back at Hermione. The glint that passed through his dark grey orbs made Hermione take a breath. Those eyes held secrets of his past and the actions he took to get here, something she admired; it sent shivers down her spine as she was given a look that she was not prepared for.

He shifted forward, taking more of the distance away from them. Hermione instinctively took a step back to add more space between them, causing Draco to chuckle more.

"Afraid, Granger?" Draco taunted.

"No," Hermione replied firmly.

"I have a different theory," he said.

"What, pray tell, is that?" she questioned, fearing that she shouldn't have. She didn't know what he would do, as she knew what he was capable of doing; though, in the back of her mind, Hermione didn't believe that Malfoy would actually hurt her. She watched him with wide eyes keep taking steps towards her as she continued to take steps back. It kept going until there were no more spaces to take, and Hermione's back was met with a wall.

Her fingertips felt the cool stone behind her while Draco stopped in close proximity. She had no choice but to gaze at the form of Draco Malfoy. There was no denial of his built physique fitting through his school shirt; the gods could have carved them personally. From the muscled arms to his defined face.

The smooth look of his lips as they curled into a smirk made Hermione's breath hitch once more. His long nose flared like it did when he was angry or frustrated, though this time, it would be arousal. That didn't ease Hermione's nerves at all.

"My theory," Draco drawled in a low tone as his lips were millimeters apart from hers, "is that you fancy me, Granger."

That snapped Hermione out of her trance temporarily, because she slapped his arm and pushed him back, "I do not!" she replied.

Draco reached a hand out to touch her chin, and Hermione slapped him away, "Keep your hands off me!" Hermione demanded.

"You must think about what I'd do to you," Draco continued, ignoring her demands. He reached out for Hermione again, brushing his hand against her neck to push her hair away from it. Hermione got goosebumps from the action; her eyes dilated while her mouth parted, "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered, internally berating herself for her actions.

Draco's smirk turned into a smug grin, "I know you do, Granger," he said as his head leaned against her neck; his breath tickled right under her ear, "Or I wouldn't be able to get this close to you."

Hermione wanted to deny Draco of this revelation, but the action he took of nuzzling against her neck was nerve wrecking.

"Take a bite of forbidden fruit, Granger," Draco taunted against her while his hand brushed up against her stomach, "it won't hurt."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think rationally, but her thoughts were swimming in a naughty place they shouldn't be.

"Granger," Draco said to catch her attention; it did not.

"Granger," he repeated more forcefully. There was still no response from the bookworm.

"Granger!" Draco shouted.

* * *

Hermione gasped and blinked her eyes open, looking around swiftly. Draco was standing in front of her with a confused expression.

"What the hell, Granger? Decided to take a nap before patrols? Dreaming of me again?" He asked with a 'tut.' "What would our dear headmistress think of her star pupil doing such a thing?" Chuckling, Draco grabbed his robe as he walked to the entrance of their common room.

"We don't have all night, you know," he continued, "so wipe the drool off your chin and let's go!" he huffed impatiently. Hermione shook her head, trying to regain her composure. She grabbed the cloth out of her robes and wiped her chin, cursing the side effects from the Weasley invention. She just had to let her curious mind dabble with the twins' shenanigans by grabbing the patented dream charm box earlier in the day. Hermione vowed that no matter how incredible the idea behind the invention is, she would not be trying something that played with her emotions.

Once she met with Draco near the door, she scowled at his smug expression, "Don't you say a word," she warned with her wand pointing towards him.

Draco raised his hands in mock surrender, "Don't mind me, Granger. I'm not the one who had a daydream like I was thoroughly shagged."

"Not a word, Malfoy!"

"Fine, fine…" he conceded as the pair walked. "I'll just assume that it was me because that's the face that a lot of the girls make here after I've-"

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione raised her arms up in frustration in defeat, quickening her pace away from the Head Boy. Draco smirked and followed after her.

"Was it something I said?" he asked with the smirk still in place, following behind her.

Hermione couldn't wait for patrols to end.


End file.
